Minority population are disproportionately affected by the health (e.g., AIDS) and social (e.g. and violence) consequences of drug abuse in the United States. Unfortunately, these same minority groups are not adequately included in research and innovative programs designed to ameliorate the negative impact of drug abuse on individuals and communities. The aim of this project is to develop a Handbook that provides the drug abuse researcher with culturally sensitive and appropriate methods for the conduct of drug abuse research with a minority population. Important issues, presented as independent modules, include research design, gaining knowledge of the target population, accessing the target population, identifying key informants and community leaders, identifying the informal and formal organizations within the community, conducting culturally sensitive interviews, retention of participants, and maintaining contract for follow-up. Methods and strategies are presented in each of these areas. The resulting Handbook with be converted into a computer-based instructional system (CBIS) for increasing the dynamic presentation of materials that researchers will find useful in planning and conducting drug abuse-related research with minority populations.